This invention relates to game apparatus and the method of its play. In particular it relates to such a game utilizing a board and a deck of playing cards for closely simulating the affect of the United States electoral college method of presidential election.
Games relating to the interplay of the electoral college in the outcome of the United States elections are well known in the prior art. However, the prior art games of this class do not accurately portray the electoral college process, and particularly do not show the suspense aspect of this system which arises on election night. For example, none of the prior art games have provisions for depicting the situation which arises when a state is "too close to call" even when a large percentage of its popular vote is in.
Typical of the prior art games of this class are games wherein cards are distributed to the players in some manner and then during each play the players try and obtain cards of other players by superior strength. Accordingly, which player wins the electoral vote of each state is not determined independently for each state by a system of chance but is determined competitively dependent upon the votes of other states, which bears no similarity to the actual election process.